Lay you out
by drade666
Summary: Drade and Gabe hardly ever get to be alone with each other but during one of those rare occasions Drade surprises Gabriel.


_**Lay you out **_

It was a rarity that Drade and Gabriel got away from the boys for any amount of time but for once they had achieved it. The room they got was a hotel down the street from the one the boys were in, very plush in comparison too; the boys needed their sleep so Drade and Gabe decided to let them get some. Gabriel was in the bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed thinking about what they were going to do with the case at hand when Drade walked in wearing only one of his dress shirts and a pair of black lace underwear, a common outfit she liked to relax in but before he knew it she was standing in front of him with a finger to his lips.

"Sshh, love" Drade cooed as Gabriel felt her other hand press him to the mattress

Drade's mouth placed a surprisingly gentle kiss to his lips then pulled back moving her hand that had been on his mouth to his temple. Drade's fingers laced through his hair, caressing him while her other hand moved just as gently down his chest to his stomach where he felt her splay her fingers over his abs. Gabriel closed his eyes at the ever so gentle touches that were ever so foreign to him cause normally when they had sex it was hot, heavy, fast and sloppy but now this was so gentle, slow and deliberate. Drade trailed little butterfly light kisses along his jaw line then down his neck followed by her hand tracing from his hair to his collarbone. When Drade reached his chest she rested her forehead against it, her extremely sensitive senses taking in all she could of him, the feel of his smooth skin under her fingertips, the sound of his heart beating softly in his chest, the smell of sweets eradiating off of him, The gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed yes everything. Gabriel smiled lightly then brought his hands up to her body mirroring her actions of feather light touches sliding from her smooth hips up her sides feeling the rise of scared flesh beneath his fingers as he moved a hand to the back of her neck, cupping it to feel the brush of the short hairs there. Gabriel's other hand smoothed down her front to remove the buttons on the shirt she was wearing of his, his hand then splaying to run down her muscular stomach feeling the long scar there that ran from her collarbone to her navel.

Drade raised her head to place a kiss to Gabriel's forehead then brushed her lips gently down his nose to his lips where she placed a second chaste kiss. This was all so new but Gabriel was defiantly enjoying it he liked being able to explore her like this, no rush, no franticness, no overwhelming need just slow, deliberate motions that were turning him on just as much as the other. Drade slid her hands gently under Gabriel's shirt lifting it up to place more light kisses to his stomach and chest before tugging at it a little to get Gabriel to raise his arms then arch his back to remove it. Drade straddled Gabriel's hips as she splayed both hands over his chest, her head tilted slightly to the one side almost in fascination as she moved them over his nipples to his abdomen. Gabriel rested his hands on the sides of Drade's thighs gently rubbing with his thumbs while squeezing lightly on occasion as she explored his body. Drade shrugged off the shirt she was wearing of his to fully reveal her bare chest to him as well as the scars that were evidence of years of wisdom, triumph and pain. Gabriel suddenly felt the urge to explore them himself, placing both hands on her sides he started feeling over each scar, each raised piece of flesh as if trying to create a road map in his head of them. Gabriel felt Drade's hands run down his hips smoothing over the sides of his thighs still covered in denim then he felt her hands undoing his belt then his jeans. A soft moan escaped Gabriel's lips as Drade freed him from the confines of his jeans then yanked them off of him before crawling back on to the bed to lay next to him, both in nothing but their underwear, completely exposed, nothing to hide.

Gabriel moved his knee to press against hers as Drade interlaced their toes together in a playful fashion that made her smile at him as he smiled back. Gabriel laced his fingers into Drade's gorgeous crimson hair then cupping the back of her head to pull her in for a gentle kiss. Drade's hand ran along Gabriel's side then slipped under the waistband of his boxers, gently rubbing along his hip as her nails barely and gently scraped along his flesh. Gabriel moved his hand down Drade's front dipping it between her breasts as he followed the line of the scar to her navel then slid his hand under the band of her underwear just smoothing along the skin of her lower abdomen. Gabriel inhaled sharply when Drade's hand finally stroked lightly up the underside of his cock then down the other side before tracing the contours of his groin muscles. Gabriel smoothed his hand over Drade's ass giving the firm flesh there a light squeeze then rubbing over it again. Drade nipped playfully at Gabriel's earlobes before kissing along his jaw line again back to his lips. Both of them were breathing heavier now as their lips caressed each other with hands gently brushing parts that begged to be touched more. Drade broke from the kiss to turn around pressing her body flush with Gabriel's as he slid inside her making a small moaning purr come from deep in her throat. Gabriel rolled his hips slowly as she pressed back onto him with her hand on his hip and his on her stomach still touching, feeling, caressing gently. Gabriel kissed along Drade's neck as she panted with the increased speed of their movements then something Gabriel had never experienced before with Drade happened. Drade started talking to him in Enochian, she whispered the words out breathlessly as they moved phrases like _more, faster, that's it, good, and I love you, Gabriel_ flowed from her mouth as both of them came closer to the edge. Drade and Gabriel moaned as they came together riding out their orgasms till they were finished. Gabriel stayed inside Drade for a few minutes as he caught his breath, forehead resting on her shoulder as she lay catching her own breath.

Gabriel pulled out of Drade then snapped them clean and into the bed with Drade facing Gabriel on her side. Drade curled up against Gabriel with a huge, content smile on her face as she lay on his chest. Gabriel wrapped an arm around his mate pulling her as close as he could then placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head but stayed there for a few minutes just breathing in her scent of red whine and chocolate. This was a rare moment in time for them but they never wanted to let it go even though they knew eventually the boys would wake up and call them then they would have too but for now they would simply enjoy it.


End file.
